


Blot

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blot spends some time in Vortex’ room. It is Vortex’ room, right?</p><p>Vortex, Blot, Blast Off / comedy / PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blot

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** comedy  
>  **Continuity:** G1 [part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)]  
>  **Characters:** Vortex, Blot, Blast Off  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Summary:** Blot spends some time in Vortex’ room. It is Vortex’ room, right?  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitt

Blot liked it here. It was a nice room, and he got energon from the weird ‘copter who didn’t seem to mind his presence. 

Shifting on his chair, Blot drank from his cube. The other kept staring at him without saying anything and it slowly began to confuse him.

“You… have a nice room,” he said, sipping again.

“It’s not mine, just borrowed.”

“Oh, why?”

The Combaticon helicopter grinned, then took a sip of his energon before he answered. “I have my reasons.”

The door opened.

“Swindle, you impertinent glitch-” the new mech growled and stopped, looking at Blot, and then at the ‘copter.

It was the Combaticon shuttle; Blot had seen him in alt-mode, and he briefly wondered how this huge alt-mode fit in such a small robot. Well, small compared to the alt-mode, not to Blot - Blot was still smaller.

“Hi Blast Off,” the ‘copter casually greeted his team mate who remained silent.

He just stared again at Blot, then turned on his heels and hurried out of the room.

The door slammed shut.

Blot blinked. He was confused, then it made sense and he muttered angrily.

“He doesn’t like me.” No one did.

“Nah.” The ‘copter smiled at him, reassuringly. “He’s just shy.”


End file.
